swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Blitz
Character of: BleedingHiro Characters Real Life Name: Unknown / Dr. Kinomae's former assistant Characters In-Game Name: Blitz Title: Scary Man Age and Birthday (Game Started on November 6th, 2022): 19yo. Unknown 2003 Gender: Male Future Occupation: PKer/ Psycopath Status: Alive Home Town: Unknown, Japan Family: None History: Argus was an alright company to work for. He never really met Kayaba Akihiko and never wanted to. Staus wasn't important, only She was... Dr. Kinomae was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was brilliant too. Too perfect to notice a guy like this. Maybe thats why the drugs became an easy escape... or did they come before he met her? It doesnt matter. Everything would have been perfect if that jerk Guan Bo hadn't gotten him fired. Being Dr. Kinomae's assistant was all he ever wanted or needed in life and then it was all suddenly ripped away. Its not just an obsession, this is true love. They were meant to be together forever. If only Dr. Kinomae had the chance to notice him. On one of his outings to gather pictures of the doctor, he noticed Guan Bo hauling a set of 'NerveGear' to his vehicle and realized the first step of his revenge. With the "NerveGear' he'd stolen months before and a copy of SAO he traded for some drugs, he would make sure that Bo would never be able to enjoy the results of Argus's product... and maybe he could gather some intel on his love by posing as a stranger in the game. So, Blitz was created... It didn't take long for him to realize that the game of death was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Not only would he get his revenge on Guan Bo, but he could truely be himself in this world without the normal social and legal consequences. As his avatar took on the visage of his true boyish look, he found that he was able to deceive most good natured players in thinking he was naive and innocent. Quickly, the changes in him became the farthest from that lie possible and the truth was something horrific. Personality: intellegant isn't the word, guinious is closer. As an advanced technology developer he found himself bored most of the time. The work was too simple for him and most for the day was left with hours of free time spent involved in various MMORPGs. His co-workers missunderstood his boredom for laziness and paid him little attention as not to be associated with bad work habits. Social interactions were easy to understand, afterall he spent most of his time interacting with people online where he didnt even need to see a face, just the personality. However, online he had no true personality. Attitude, friendliness and even morals seemed to change from game to game and player to player. Outside of MMOs he never felt the need to interact socially and his plain look never attracted much attention, which suited him fine because he knew that no one would be understanding or at all comfortable truely knowing him. Due to all of this he spent more time in his own head than in the real world, but with the help of SAO all those things bottled up can now come out. Without a huge skillset or vast combat abilities it is easier for him to join a party as a healer with crystals and let others do the bulk of the work. When it suits him this also gives the greatest opportunity to let them die in combat or attack them while distracted. This is how he levels his character. Anything else would be too much work. Weapon: One Handed Dagger Level: 1 HP: 310 Skill Slots: 5 Strength: 11 Constitution: 12 Dexterity: 21 Intelligence: 25 Charisma: 15 Willpower: 18 Perception: 25 Skills: Weapon- One Handed Dagger Combat- Parry Passive- Camouflage Player Icon Color, Listening Noncombat- Medicine Mixing Description: Pushing his dark hair back on his head is as close to styling as it gets. He's clean shaven, only because facial hair is anoying. His cloths are baggy and slightly reminisant of the longer lab coat he wore at Argus, but with no trend to it. Drug use has left him thin, pale skin and lines under his eyes in an unusual expression that he theorizes is the result of being heavily intoxicated when he was scaned by the 'NerveGear'. When he looks at his reflection he sees a friendly face, but everyone else can see something slightly off about him even if they can't put a finger on it. That is untill he gets excited. He can't hide the nature of his madness forever. ~**note for the Admin~ This is a character that can be played if needed, but mostly was written as an advisary to Guan Bo (and perhaps one of the best villains i have ever written).